


Полет

by Edessa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edessa/pseuds/Edessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Город пал, Стражи остались без Света, и жители вынуждены бежать. А Аманда — улетать.





	Полет

Аманда Холлидей не была Стражем, — просто девчонкой, обратившей свою страсть к полетам и технике на пользу Башне и людям. Она была близка к Стражам, к «Авангарду», но у нее не было Света.

А теперь они были равны — Света не было ни у кого. И, черт подери, Аманда была согласна на прежнее неравенство, лишь бы всего этого не происходило! Лишь бы не горел Город, захваченный кабалами, лишь бы не умирали — окончательно и навсегда — Стражи, лишь бы не приходилось им в панике отходить неизвестно куда.

Еще один круг над городом, уйти от еще нескольких перехватчиков кабал — уже не так легко и ловко, как поначалу. Жутко завывает левый двигатель, отказала одна турель, на крыльях копоть. Из передатчика надрывается Слоун. Еще пару часов назад она орала, крыла всех отборными проклятиями, а сейчас только сиплым голосом раздает указания.

— Холлидей, уходи оттуда.

— Еще один круг, — процедила Аманда. — Он где-то здесь.

Стражи и так остались без Света, нельзя, чтобы они остались еще и без командования!

На хвосте — два перехватчика. Аманда шипит сквозь зубы, ныряя под обрушившееся здание, и уходит влево. Пока эти дураки пробьются, она уже будет далеко.

— Холлидей! — Слоун повысила голос и закашлялась.

— Сейчас...

Аманда всматривалась в дым, пытаясь что-нибудь различить за стеклом кабины — сенсоры почти перестали работать еще двенадцать кругов назад — и наконец видит знакомую фигуру Пробудившегося в доспехе. Даже без Света Завала был сильным воином: он дрался сразу с тремя кабалами, отбросив покореженную винтовку. Один отправился в нокаут, еще один — вниз, с обрыва, третий — вслед за ним. Завала бессильно оседает на землю, но к нему приближается еще пяток этих здоровяков.

— Черта с два, уродцы, — прошипела Аманда, заводя корабль в крутое пике.

У нее, может, и не было Света, но законы физики всегда действовали исправно. И кабалы, в которых ее корабль врезался на большой скорости, сейчас прочувствовали закон сохранения импульса.

Корабль развернулся мучительно, со скрипом, оцарапав крылом стену и завис неподалеку от Завалы. Коммандер «Авангарда» даже не пошевелился.

— Нет-нет-нет, Завала, ты совсем умом тронулся, не смей! — Аманда поспешно выпуталась из ремней. — Я что, зря все это время тут, как комар, кружила? 

Она выпрыгнула на землю, быстро оглянулась — не пришел ли еще кто — и подбежала к Завале. Он был жив, слава небу, но обессилен. А еще оказалось, что один из противников ударил его головой об стену. Плохо, очень плохо. 

— Аманда? — даже светящиеся, как у всех Пробудившихся, глаза Завалы, кажется, потухли.

— Она самая, пришла спасать твою задницу, — процедила Холлидей, перекидывая его руку себе через плечо. — Вставай, я тебя не утащу.

Завала и так был не мелким, а в своем доспехе и вовсе весил как пара «Спэрроу». Аманда скрипела зубами, ругалась и причитала, но дотащила его до корабля и закинула на место пассажира. И, забираясь в кабину сама, заметила отряд кабал, приближающийся к ним. Поднялась в воздух она ровно в тот момент, когда в них полетели первые выстрелы. Что-то взорвалось, но корабль все же взлетел. Аманда пробежалась взглядом по дисплеям — да уж, ремонтировать тут будет много чего.

— Это Холлидей, — на хвосте снова перехватчик кабал, уже почти привычно. — Со мной коммандер Завала.

— Принято, Холлидей. Отлично, — Слоун не сдержала облегченного вздоха. — Уходите оттуда, немедленно.

— Да, именно этим я сейчас и занята.

Маневренности сильно не хватает, а уж без возможности пострелять в ответ все становится совсем плохо, но сбросить перехватчик с хвоста удается.

Аманда летит прочь от потерянного Города, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы рук, а в затылке пробуждается мигрень.

— Эвакуационные корабли собраны. Мы готовы отбывать, — Слоун собралась и снова говорила поставленным голосом.

— Куда? — устало спросил кто-то.

— У коммандера Завалы был план.

Аманда обернулась. Завала сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза. Переговоры он не мог не слышать, но ничего не говорил. Черт, похоже, его приложили сильнее, чем кажется. 

— Коммандер?

Тишина. Аманда выключила микрофон передатчика, нашарила тряпку, которой обычно протирала стекло кабины (сейчас безнадежно испачканное и покрытое копотью) и кинула в Завалу.

— Эй! Очнись! Ты нужен выжившим!

— Свет... — Завала открыл глаза. — Свет покинул нас.

— А жизнь — нет! Нам нужно что-то делать!

Завала покачал головой и снова закрыл глаза. Аманда грязно выругалась. Из передатчика Слоун в очередной раз спрашивала у нее — у Завалы — что делать. Если бы он сам знал... Аманда глубоко вздохнула, зажмурилась. Что ж, когда тот, кто всегда знает, что делать, в растерянности, решения придется принимать тому, кто обычно только выполняет.

— Отступаем, — заговорила Аманда в передатчик как можно более уверенным голосом. — Уходим с Земли. На... — она в мыслях прикинула карту и возможности, — Титан. В старые акватории, там еще можно расположиться.

— Это приказ коммандера? — уточнила Слоун.

— Разумеется. Что же это еще может быть? — фыркнула Аманда.

Слоун ложь не распознала. Или же решила, что Титан подойдет, а спорить между собой сейчас последнее дело. Она просто повторила приказ остальным кораблям. 

Что ж. Отступаем на Титан...

Аманда вышла из атмосферы, напоследок бросив взгляд на Землю и захваченного устройством кабал Странника.

— Мы вернемся, здоровяк, — прошептала она.

Сзади послышалась какая-то возня, но Аманда была слишком занята попытками управлять еле живым кораблем. Так что обернулась, только когда услышала голос.

— Спасибо, Аманда.

— За то, что приняла решение за тебя? Пустяки. Я ж тоже выжить хочу, — фыркнула она.

— За то, что вытащила меня. И веришь, что я могу что-то сделать, — Завала уже сидел ровно.

— Ну, ты же можешь, верно? Мы же не собираемся отсиживаться там вечно. Так, перевалочная база, чтобы перевести дух. 

Завала тяжело вздохнул, смотря на свои руки.

— Без Света... я не знаю, сможем ли мы дать отпор.

— Слушай, я всю жизнь без него. И ничего, как-то умудряюсь что-то делать. Даже полезное иногда, — Аманда ждала хоть какой-то реакции: недовольства, возмущения, улыбки, но Завала продолжал смотреть на свои руки тяжелым взглядом. — Эти люди верят в тебя, Завала. Не подведи их. И сделай так, чтобы я не зря час кружила в твоих поисках.

— Я... постараюсь, — Завала наконец поднял на нее глаза. — Мы не можем позволить так просто сдаться.

— Вот это мне уже нравится, — Аманда повернулась обратно к приборам. — Вперед, следующая остановка — Титан.


End file.
